Considering It
by idolsidle
Summary: "Why is Makoto considering it?"


**First Free! fic. Hope you enjoy this, and that accidental alliteration. Oh hey there's another one.**

* * *

"Why are you considering it?"

Makoto was startled out of his thoughts by Haruka's question. Their walk home had been otherwise silent, since he himself wasn't in the mood for talk and Haru had been as reticent as usual.

Makoto looked over at ocean blue eyes, noting how serious they were, but found nothing there that illuminated what Haru was asking him, which, in itself, was a bit odd. He blamed it on his distraction.

"Considering what, Haru?"

Haruka looked almost annoyed at having to clarify.

"The girl. Her offer."

Makoto's eyes widened in understanding.

A girl had asked him out today. He had told her he would consider it and had wanted to keep the conversation, and whatever decision he made, to himself – but it seemed that a friend of Gou's had a cousin whose best friend had a boyfriend whose brother was classmates with a girl who was best friends with the girl who'd asked him on a date and by the time he'd gotten to swim practice Gou had told everybody.

He'd been immediately enveloped in Nagisa's curiosity, though he appreciated Rei's attempt to dissuade the boy from asking too many questions. Gou was gushing over how cute it was and Miss Amakata was quoting romantic sayings while Coach Sasabe was glaring at everybody and Haru had jumped in the water fifteen minutes earlier.

He'd calmed everybody down by saying nothing was official, he was just considering it, and practice had continued as usual. Makoto had noticed nothing unusual from Haruka, but it appeared he'd just been waiting for a different moment to push the issue.

Makoto sighed and looked over to the ocean. He _was_ considering it. He had feelings for Haru and he knew it, but suspected that wasn't going anywhere. That was fine, but Makoto hoped he would, in the future, be able to find happiness with someone other than Haru and he saw no reason not to start looking now. The girl was nice and her shyness when she'd asked him had made him smile and blush, being a bit shy himself.

He turned back to Haru.

"Takara is nice. I don't know how I feel for her yet, but if I say yes I think I could come to like her very much. I am unattached, so I don't see why not." He smiled at his best friend and looked forward again, thinking this would be enough.

Four steps further and he realized Haru had stopped walking. He retraced his steps, stopping in front of the boy who was looking at him with the most solemn expression he'd ever seen.

"Haru? What's wrong? Do you not want me to go on a date with Takara?"

Haru shook his head.

Makoto was confused, a little hurt and a little upset that Haruka would deny him this, as he knew that if Haru said he didn't want him to go, he'd probably agree.

"Why, Haru? We'll still be best friends you know."

Haru fixed his gaze on Makoto's. Ocean blue pinning grass green in a strong stare. A few seconds passed before he spoke.

"But Makoto belongs to Haruka….

…Makoto is mine."

Makoto stared. The ocean breeze washed over them, bringing a fresh wave of salty aroma. Haru was staring too, still serious and utterly calm.

Then the smell of chlorine filled Makoto's nostrils. He lost sight of Haru's azure gaze as the latter closed his eyes and pressed his mouth gently to Makoto's.

He stepped back and Makoto spluttered. "H-Haru – "

There was no doubt now in which sense Haruka meant that he belonged to him.

"Is Makoto still mine?" the black haired boy interrupted, still calm, but looking grave now.

Another ocean breeze swept past, bringing the scent that would cling to Haru's skin alongside the scent of chlorine from June to August. Makoto suddenly felt utterly calm and contented.

"Yes. Makoto belongs to Haruka."

Haru only nodded, but Makoto, with his mind cleared of anything but this boy for the moment, easily saw the happiness in his stoic face.

Haru took Makoto's hand as he stepped once again in the direction of home. Makoto didn't move and Haru stopped, looking over his shoulder, a question in his eyes.

Makoto looked at their intertwined hands.

"Does – does Haruka belong to Makoto?" he asked. It seemed silly, but he felt better for having braved through it.

Haru moved so his body faced Makoto's.

"If Makoto belongs to Haruka, then Haruka belongs to Makoto."

Makoto felt a slight pressure as Haru squeezed his hand.

Makoto's smile was wide as they walked home together that day.


End file.
